Yumi Hayasa
Yumi Hayasa is '''a student in class 1-A. Appearance Yumi has blonde hair that is tied up in a small ponytail. She wears something blue with a white stripe on it. Personality Yumi masks herself as a friendly, yet very hyper active person. Most of the time she talks extremely fast and is barely understood and isn't taken very seriously most of the time. Yumi is also known to be a bit of a show off whenever she uses her speed to do something in seconds. Despite this she is a very smart girl academically thanks to her speed allowing her to learn things quickly which adds to her showing off. Yumi switches between hyperactive and the side of her that is very serious and very determined which surpises most people who only know her for her hyperactiveness. She sometimes dubs herself "the fastest girl alive". History Yumi Hayasa was born in Tokyo as a only child to her mother who died when she was still at a early age thanks to a car crash. Having no father around, she was given to her grandfather to be cared for with her cousin, Rakutsu Hayasa. When they first met the two got along very well and as the years when on they were almost inseparable. When Rakutsu started working, she didn't see him in the house as much as she used to, but didn't question it. After she found out about what Rakutsu was doing with drug dealers, Yumi was very mad at him and didn't talk to him for a very long time. She didn't even see him off when he when to his new school. This caused Shuji to give her a talk about the situation which caused her to forgive Rakutsu. A long time later tragedy struck the family as Shuji told her that Rakutsu was missing and is presumed to be dead after not finding him in a wearhouse. Yumi grieved and mourned for weeks after the news was given to her. As things couldn't get worst another death took place in the family. This time it was her grandfather who was stabbed by a set of claws and was found in their living room. With no guardian in the house, Yumi was forced to live with her uncle and aunt. Yumi's uncle who helped her grandfather in looking into Rakutsu's presumed death gave her information that she made her she won't forget. It was only a name. A name that had been connected to the deaths of her cousin and grandfather. Ruth Taking this information, she would make sure to found out anything she could, but she had to do something first. She had to get speed. With the help of her uncle, she had him put a lighting rod over a vat of the same liquid chemical that gave her grandfather his speed when he fell into it years ago. The first attempt left her badly burnt, but she was to stubborn and made her uncle throw her in again. When she was thrown into the vat the lighting struck it once more. This time it worked. She had gained the same powers as her family, but wasn't as fast as her grandfather. Needless to say, her investigation into the name came up fruitless causing her to loss all hope. Wanting to cut ties to this whole thing, she enrolled in a newly opened school named Senki academy. Powers and Abilities '''Super Speed Yumi like her cousin and grandfather before her has the superhuman ability to run at superhuman speeds and her physiology has been altered so her body can handle her powers so she is unaffected by the side-effects caused by moving at superhuman speed like high friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact. Her real limits are unknown, but she is been shown to be able to run at almost half the speed of sound(mach 0.5) and sadly isn't as fast as her cousin and grandfather edits her. Her speed allows her to run across water and up structures. Her agility to super human levels then normal humans which is how she keeps her balance while running. She is also able to use her speed to vibrate her body to mask herself and become blurry. Her mental capabilities have been boosted as well which allow her to learn faster then others. Accelerated Healing Yumi's speed speeds up her healing process to superhuman levels. If she were to break her arm or legs they would heal in a matter of hours without the need of much treatment or therapy. The same can be said if she were to break her back, but when it heals it would take time for her to regain her full speed capabilities putting her out of commission for day off. Accelerated Perception Her speed pushes her senses and reflexes to superhuman levels so she can react to danger and events as well as take in and process information much faster then normal humans. This is how she runs without crashing into a anything. Trivia She can run for up to an hour. She is played by "Bonjove". Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-A Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-A Category:Females Category:First-Year Students